


Graceful Fighter

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp goes down, but he gets a slight benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful Fighter

It had been a lucky shot, crippling Skywarp just as he came out of teleport. The damage done was severe, sending Skywarp down on the outskirts of battle. 

He could only hope he was far enough from the Autobots to wait out his repair, casting his optics and sensors upward. There, still fighting strong, Thundercracker flew in a vengeful fury. The teal colored jet was so graceful, spiraling out of a fired missile's path, then retaliating by making the missile explode almost right on top of Silverbolt.

Thundercracker would fight this battle, and Skywarp reaped the joy of seeing it.


End file.
